Promise Me
by Imy94
Summary: An extra scene to the last episode. Total Lit Fluff. Oneshot. Jess shows up at the airport.


AN:OK so this is total Lit fluff so if you're looking for something more serious then don't read but this is just a story to cheer up all those who were looking forward to a Rory and Jess reconciliation and we were denied of it that list includes me!

I'm leaving today. I've packed my bags and I'm spreading my wings and leaving the nest.

Part of me wants to leave right now, eager to find out what the world has in store for me but the other half is nowhere near ready to leave, terrified of being completely independent with no one to lean on anymore. And when I told Logan I wanted all my options open I really meant it and I'm ready to leave him behind.

I'm scared but I have to say goodbye to my childhood and enter the next chapter of my life.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I knew this day would come when I was holding her for the first time, lying in a hospital bed. I told myself then that I would prepare myself for the day she would leave to make it on her own. But I am totally unprepared and not at all ready to let her go. I know that it is my job as a mother to let my daughter grow up but I don't' want to. I can't even stand the thought of having an empty nest. No Rory-it's incomprehensible and yet it was always inevitable. The time has come to let her go.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Just as I was approaching the metal detector a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"And you complain that I'm always leaving without saying goodbye." He called from behind me.

With my breath shaky and my palms sweaty I cautiously turned round and there he was, standing before me looking even better than he did last.

"You always seem to show up in the nick of time, don't 'cha?!" I said with a slight smile playing on my lips.

"Old habits die hard." He said with his trademark smirk.

"so Jess what's your excuse for showing up with time?" I said walking slowly towards him with my hands deep in my jeans pockets.

"I wanted to say goodbye, it could be another year and a half before I see you again." He said with those serious dark eyes of his.

I glanced behind me at Luke, Lane and my Mom waiting for me with my bags.

"Jess, I'm reall..." I said, now serious too.

"Rory it's Ok."

"No Jess I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry."

"I know and I forgive you." Jess replied shrugging his shoulders and fixing his eyes with mine not even blinking.

"If it makes you feel any better Logan and I broke up."

"Oh sorry." He said sincerely.

"Nah, its ok I think I'm over it."

Jess didn't really know how to reply so he just nodded in acknowledgement.

Staring into his coffee coloured eyes I felt myself falling for him all over again. Or perhaps I never fell out of love with him.

(Back into normal POV)

"Rory?" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

"I..." Jess started with not much to say and even if he had something to say Rory cut him off by crashing her lips onto his, he leaned in and reciprocated, raising his hands to her face cradling it with a soft yet strong touch.

Suddenly Rory backed away, turning round and muttering 'Oh my god' over and over. Jess recognising the Déjà Vu stopped her.

"Rory don't do this again, don't run away, please." Jess said with a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Jess, will you be when I get back?"

He smiled and nodded in reply.

"Then I'll see you whenever that is." She said with a grin growing on her face.

"OK"

"Write like you've never written before and say up all night in anticipation of my return." Rory said breathing deeply.

"Ok and I'll call you."

"I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

Rory smiled and in that moment she knew that this time he really would wait and wouldn't run away again. In that moment she knew that he was the one that all those good and bad times were leading up to something perfect. She now knew that he had always been the one and that she had always loved him.

"Goodbye Jess."

"Goodbye Rory."

As Jess portrayed a real smile rather than a smirk Rory wiped a single silent tear from her cheek and walked away to say goodbye to the others and to pursue her life-long dream. He just stood there watching her walk away then it felt just like it always had when she walked away from him except this time he knew she was coming back.

After taking her bags and bidding farewell to her mom, lane and Luke she headed to the gate with just one glance back to Jess. A glance that said

_Promise me you'll wait for me__'cause I'll be saving all my love for you__and I will be home soon__Promise me you'll wait for me__I need to know you feel the same way too__and I'll be home, I'll be home soon__When I go away I'll miss you__and I will be thinking of you__every night and day just...__Promise me you'll wait for me__'cause I'll be saving all my love for you__and I will be home soon__Promise me you'll wait for__I need to know you feel the same way too__and I'll be home, I'll be home soon_

AN: The End! So that was just some fluff love or hate it please review I don't expect you to love it, it's not my best writing I'll be honest! But anyway please review. Press the pretty purple button!


End file.
